For Once, She Didn't Know
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: "She didn't know where, when, why, how or what. All she knew was that she didn't know anything. ... She just couldn't stop thinking about him." Short one-shot, I decided to finish and upload. Post DH-Dance. Rating to be save.


**A/N: Hey, this is just a little something I found on my laptop. So I thought I should finish it and upload it. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Harry Potter universe...and all that.  
**

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Hermione didn't know anything.

She didn't know where, when, why, how or what. All she knew was that she didn't know anything.

Everything was so uncertain and she felt lost. And then Harry came and his dancing. She couldn't even begin to describe how surprised she was.

It was the sweetest thing Harry had ever done for her… in fact the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. And she didn't know why.

At first she thought it was only for comfort. She had been devastated when Ron left. When he apparated away she knew any chance of a relationship would be gone too. She knew she couldn't be with him, if he could so willingly betray her and more specifically Harry like that.

So when Harry pulled her up and began to move around in a silly motion, she thought he wanted to comfort her and himself maybe a bit, but at the end, when he wrapped his arms tightly around her, she felt a spark between them and knew when he looked at her, that he felt it too.

And now she didn't know anything. That spark seemed to ignite a fire in her; she wouldn't have thought it was even possible.

Harry was her best friend, more of a brother than anything. He had an almost-again girlfriend and she was supposedly in love with his best friend. But that look, that spark changed everything.

Now she couldn't stop thinking about his strong arms around her, that made her feel more save and loved than anything, his emerald green eyes that shone with a passion and light that was too intense to describe, his raven black hair that made her want to run her hand through his soft looking locks… she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

°°°!°°°

Harry has never been more confused in his life.

She avoided him, he knew. Ever since that dance…and that spark, Hermione had tried to stay clear of Harry. Short, forced conversations only when necessary. He was surprised that it worked, her avoiding him in a small tent, but somehow whenever he sat down somewhere even remotely close to her, she found a way to busy herself so she couldn't talk.

What was he supposed to do now? Didn't she know that this confused him as much as her? That that spark threw his whole world into a loop? That he couldn't stop thinking about her lips and how soft they looked, or how good it felt when her body was pressed tightly against him, how he wanted to drown in her chocolate brown eyes that shone with knowledge, passion, loyalty and love.

Didn't she know that she changed everything for him?

He couldn't take it anymore, it was time to talk.

°°°!°°°

She stood in the middle of what could be called her room, halfway through changing into her sleep-clothes, just thinking, when he barged in.

"Hermione, this has to stop. We need to talk! I'm sick and tired of you avoid-…oh wow." He stopped.

Hermione had jumped around at the sound of his footsteps, gaping at the fire in his eyes and his loud words, but found herself confused when he stopped and averted his eyes.

"Harry…?" She tried hesitantly.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he replied. "Your shirt…it's, uhm…eh…" He trailed off.

She furrowed her brows and looked down. The top of her pajamas was only half buttoned, revealing her black bra and good portion of her stomach. "Oh!" She grabbed it and turned around while hastily buttoning the rest up. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay." He mumbled awkwardly. She turned back to him and sat down on her cot. "Hermione…" He sighed. "Why are you avoiding me? Don't you know that this is as confusing for me? I understand that this changes everything, but avoiding me won't make it disappear… We need to talk…figure it out together…I understand that…-"

"Stop saying that you understand!" She cried into his sentence. "You obviously don't! This isn't supposed to happen! It's Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione, not Harry and Hermione! But I can't stop thinking about you ever since that dance. It's feels like I'm falling and falling and falling, and I'm trying to grasp at everything that could stop me, but for once my life I don't know how to find the solution. It's not something I can find in a book. I just can't stop myself from falling more and more in love with you!" And with that last word, she let every tear out she had tried to stop for the last week. Tears of frustration, tears of sadness, tears of confusion…and tears of joy.

Harry stood there for a moment, processing everything she said, and then it clicked and he jumped down in front of her, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hermione, I do understand. We're at war, lost in a forest, searching for something that seems almost impossible to find. My best mate walked out on me and everyone is expecting something of me. They expect me to win this battle, to the end the war, to be the Hero who defeats Voldemort and saves the world. They expect me to be a nice little Auror that fights for the rest of his life. And they expect me to be with Ginny and start a big family with hundreds of kids, like the Weasley family." He pulled back to lift her face up. "But how could I do that? How can I do that when that's not even remotely what I want? I want to win this to see the people I love save, but I don't want to fight ever again. I want a quiet life without any stress, a fun job and a dog, and later maybe two or three kids… but not with Ginny. How could I be with Ginny, when I'm in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, loyal, passionate woman in the world…my best friend?" He smiled at her wide eyes.

"But how?" She whispered.

Harry got up and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "You are amazing, Hermione, truly. I can't believe it took me so long to realize. But that dance and whatever it was that ignited between, it broke a dam and it was like I saw you for the first time. I'm falling too, but I know the only thing that can save me is you." He cupped her face with the unoccupied hand and kissed her cheek softly.

Closing her eyes, Hermione chuckled. "And people tell me I'm the brain in our friendship. Tell me, Mr. Potter, where did all this intelligence come from? Never saw that coming."

"Hey!" He exclaimed and promptly pushed her down and him on top, making her laugh out loud. "Honestly, you were bound to rub off on me sometime." And she saw his eyes twinkling with happiness.

She cupped his cheek, smiling. "True." And with that she pulled his face down and kissed him for the first time.

And she didn't know what would happen. She didn't know how the Weasleys would react, how the world would react. She didn't know where they would live, what jobs they'd have, what dog or how many kids it would be in the end. But for once she didn't care, because she knew she had Harry and their love, and that was all she needed to know.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°


End file.
